List of novel series
__TOC__ Abolethic Sovereignty By Bruce R. Cordell. * Plague of Spells (November 2008) * ''City of Torment (September 2009) * ''Key of Stars (September 2010) Abyssal Plague * ''Shadowbane (September 2011), by Erik Scott de Bie * Sword of the Gods (April 2011), by Bruce R. Cordell Anthologies By various authors. * Realms of Valor (1993), edited by James Lowder * Realms of Infamy (1994), edited by James Lowder * Realms of Magic (1995), edited by Brian M. Thomsen and J. Robert King * Realms of the Underdark (1996), edited by J. Robert King * Realms of the Arcane (1997), edited by Brian M. Thomsen * Realms of Mystery (1998), edited by Philip Athans * Realms of the Deep (2000), edited by Philip Athans * Realms of Shadow (2002), edited by Lizz Baldwin * The Best of the Realms (2003), edited by anonymous * Realms of the Dragons (2004), edited by Philip Athans * Realms of the Dragons II (2005), edited by Philip Athans * The Best of the Realms II (2005), by Ed Greenwood * Realms of the Elves (2006), edited by Philip Athans * The Best of the Realms III (May 2007), by Elaine Cunningham * The Best of the Realms IV (June 2007), by R.A. Salvatore * Realms of War (January 2008), by Paul S Kemp * Realms of the Dead (January 2010), by Richard Lee Byers * The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt Anthology (February 2011), by R.A. Salvatore Avatar series By Scott Ciencin, Troy Denning, (originally using the house name "Richard Awlinson") and James Lowder. * Shadowdale (1989), by Scott Ciencin (as "Richard Awlinson") * Tantras (1989), by Scott Ciencin (as "Richard Awlinson") * Waterdeep (1989), by Troy Denning (as "Richard Awlinson") * Prince of Lies (1993), by James Lowder * Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad (1998), by Troy Denning Baldur's Gate Series Based on the ''Baldur's Gate'' computer game series. * Baldur's Gate (1999), by Philip Athans * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000), by Philip Athans * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001), by Drew Karpyshyn Blades of the Moonsea By Richard Baker. *''Swordmage (December 2008) *''Corsair (March 2009) *''Avenger (March 2010) Brotherhood of the Griffon By Richard Lee Byers. *''The Captive Flame'' (May 2010) *''Whisper of Venom'' (November 2010) *''The Spectral Blaze'' (June 2011) *''The Masked Witches'' (February 2012) *''Prophet of the Dead'' (February 2013) Chosen of Nendawen By Mark Sehestedt. *''The Fall of Highwatch'' (November 2009) *''Hand of the Hunter'' (November 2010) *''Cry of the Ghost Wolf'' (December 2011) The Citadels By Ed Gentry, Jess Lebow, James P. Davis, and Mark Sehestedt. * Neversfall (November 2007) * Obsidian Ridge (April 2008) * The Shield of Weeping Ghosts (May 2008) * Sentinelspire (July 2008) The Cities By Richard Baker, Drew Karpyshyn, Mel Odom, Elaine Cunningham, and Ed Greenwood. * The City of Ravens (2000) * Temple Hill (2001) * The Jewel of Turmish (2002) * The City of Splendors: A Waterdeep Novel (2005) The Cleric Quintet By R. A. Salvatore. * Canticle (1991) * In Sylvan Shadows (1992) * Night Masks (1992) * The Fallen Fortress (1993) * The Chaos Curse (1994) Cold Steel and Secrets By Rosemary Jones. * Part 1 (Ebook, October 2011) * Part 2 (Ebook, November 2011) * Part 3 (Ebook, December 2011) * Part 4 (Ebook, January 2012) Companions Codex By R.A. Salvatore. * Night of the Hunter (March 2014) * Rise of the King (September 2014) * Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf (March 2015) The Cormyr Saga By Ed Greenwood, Jeff Grubb, and Troy Denning. * Cormyr: A Novel (1996) * Beyond the High Road (1999) * Death of the Dragon (2000) Counselors & Kings Trilogy By Elaine Cunningham. * The Magehound (April 2000) * The Floodgate (April 2001) * The Wizardwar (March 2002) The Dark Elf Trilogy By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden). * Homeland (1990) * Exile (1990) * Sojourn (1991) Double Diamond Triangle Saga By J. Robert King, James Ward & David Wise, Ed Greenwood, Roger E. Moore, Dave Gross, David Cook & Peter Archer, and Richard Baker. * The Abduction (1998) * The Paladins (1998) * The Mercenaries (1998) * Errand of Mercy (1998) * An Opportunity for Profit (1998) * Conspiracy (1998) * Uneasy Alliances (1998) * Easy Betrayals (1998) * The Diamond (1998) Druidhome Trilogy By Douglas Niles. * Prophet of Moonshae (1992) * The Coral Kingdom (1992) * The Druid Queen (1993) The Dungeons By Erik Scott de Bie, Jaleigh Johnson, Bruce R. Cordell, and Rosemary Jones. * The Depths of Madness (March 2007) * The Howling Delve (July 2007) * Stardeep (October 2007) * Crypt of the Moaning Diamond (November 2007) Ed Greenwood Presents Waterdeep * Blackstaff Tower (September 2008), by Steven E. Schend * Mistshore (September 2008), by Jaleigh Johnson * Downshadow (April 2009), by Erik Scott de Bie * City of the Dead (June 2009), by Rosemary Jones * The God Catcher (February 2010), by Erin M. Evans * Circle of Skulls (June 2010), by James P. Davis The Elminster Series By Ed Greenwood (featuring Elminster). * Elminster: The Making of a Mage (1994) * Elminster in Myth Drannor (1997) * The Temptation of Elminster (1998) * Elminster in Hell (2001) * Elminster's Daughter (2004) The first three volumes in this series were reprinted twice, the first with extensive new commentary by Ed Greenwood and the second as an omnibus in: * The Annotated Elminster (November 2007) * Elminster Ascending (November 2010) The Empires Trilogy By David Cook, Troy Denning, and James Lowder. * Horselords (1990), by David Cook * Dragonwall (1990), by Troy Denning * Crusade (1991), by James Lowder The Empyrean Odyssey By Thomas M. Reid. * The Gossamer Plain (May 2007) * The Fractured Sky (November 2008) * The Crystal Mountain (July 2009) The Erevis Cale Trilogy By Paul S. Kemp. * Twilight Falling (July 2003) * Dawn of Night (June 2004) * Midnight's Mask (November 2005) The Fighters By Jess Lebow, Erik Scott de Bie, Murray J. D. Leeder, and Keith Francis Strohm. * Master of Chains (September 2005) * Ghostwalker (December 2005) * Son of Thunder (January 2006) * Bladesinger (April 2006) Finder's Stone Trilogy By Kate Novak and Jeff Grubb. * Azure Bonds (1988) * The Wyvern's Spur (1990) * Song of the Saurials (1991) The Harpers By Troy Denning, Elaine Cunningham, Jean Rabe, Scott Ciencin, James Lowder, Mark Anthony, David Cook, Ed Greenwood, and Kate Novak and Jeff Grubb. * The Parched Sea (1991), by Troy Denning * Elfshadow (Songs & Swords 1; 1991), by Elaine Cunningham * Red Magic (1991), by Jean Rabe * The Night Parade (1992), by Scott Ciencin * The Ring of Winter (1992), by James Lowder * Crypt of the Shadowking (1993), by Mark Anthony * Soldiers of Ice (1993), by David Cook * Elfsong (Songs & Swords 2; 1994), by Elaine Cunningham * Crown of Fire (Shandril's Saga 2; 1994), by Ed Greenwood * Masquerades (1995), by Kate Novak and Jeff Grubb * Curse of the Shadowmage (1995), by Mark Anthony * The Veiled Dragon (1996), by Troy Denning * Silver Shadows (Songs & Swords 3; 1996), by Elaine Cunningham * Stormlight (1996), by Ed Greenwood * Finder's Bane (1997), by Kate Novak and Jeff Grubb * Thornhold (Songs & Swords 4; 1998), by Elaine Cunningham * Rise of the Blade (2010), by Charles Moffat The Haunted Lands By Richard Lee Byers. * Unclean (April 2007) * Undead (March 2008) * Unholy (February 2009) The Heroes of Phlan By James Ward, with Jane Cooper Hong, Anne K. Brown and Carrie Bebris. * Pool of Radiance (1989) * Pools of Darkness (1992) * Pool of Twilight (1993) * Pool of Radiance: Ruins of Myth Drannor (2001) Homecoming By R.A. Salvatore. *''Archmage'' (September 2015) * Maestro (April 2016) * Hero (October 2016) House of Serpents By Lisa Smedman. * Venom's Taste (March 2004) * Viper's Kiss (March 2005) * Vanity's Brood (March 2006) The Hunter's Blades Trilogy By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden). * The Thousand Orcs (October 2002) * The Lone Drow (October 2003) * The Two Swords (October 2004) Reprinted as an omnibus: *''The Hunter's Blades Trilogy Collector's Edition'' (January 2007) The Icewind Dale Trilogy By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden). * The Crystal Shard (1988) * Streams of Silver (1989) * The Halfling's Gem (1990) The Knights of Myth Drannor Trilogy By Ed Greenwood. * Swords of Eveningstar (August 2006) * Swords of Dragonfire (August 2007) * The Sword Never Sleeps (November 2008) The Lady Penitent By Lisa Smedman. * Sacrifice of the Widow (February 2007) * Storm of the Dead (September 2007) * Ascendancy of the Last (June 2008) The Last Mythal By Richard Baker. * Forsaken House (August 2004) * Farthest Reach (July 2005) * Final Gate (June 2006) The Legend of Drizzt By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden). * Homeland (Dark Elf Trilogy 1; 2004) * Exile (Dark Elf Trilogy 2; 2004) * Sojourn (Dark Elf Trilogy 3, 2004) * The Crystal Shard (Icewind Dale Trilogy 1; 2005) * Streams of Silver (Icewind Dale Trilogy 2; 2005) * The Halfling's Gem (Icewind Dale Trilogy 3; 2005) * The Legacy (Legacy of the Drow 1; April 2005) * Starless Night (Legacy of the Drow 2; July 2006) * Siege of Darkness (Legacy of the Drow 3; November 2006) * Passage to Dawn (Legacy of the Drow 4; March 2007) * The Silent Blade(Paths of Darkness 1; September 2005) * The Spine of the World (Paths of Darkness 2; September 2005) * The Sea of Swords (Paths of Darkness 3; September 2005) * The Thousand Orcs (The Hunters Blade Trilogy 1) * The Lone Drow (The Hunters Blade Trilogy 2) * The Two Swords (The Hunters Blade Trilogy 3) Legacy of the Drow By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden). * The Legacy (1992) * Starless Night (1993) * Siege of Darkness (1994) * Passage to Dawn (1996) Lost Empires By Mel Odom, Troy Denning, Clayton Emery, and Lynn Abbey. * The Lost Library of Cormanthyr (1998) * Faces of Deception (1998) * Star of Cursrah (1999) * The Nether Scroll (2000) The Lost Gods By Kate Novak, Jeff Grubb, and Douglas Niles. * Finder's Bane (The Harpers 15; 1997) * Fistandantilus Reborn (FR tie-in Dragonlance novel; 1997) * Tymora's Luck (1997) Maztica Trilogy By Douglas Niles. * Ironhelm (1990) * Viperhand (1990) * Feathered Dragon (1991) Moonshae Trilogy By Douglas Niles. * Darkwalker on Moonshae (1987) * Black Wizards (1988) * Darkwell (1989) Mystery Series By Chet Williamson, John Maddox Roberts and Richard S. Meyer. * Murder in Cormyr (1996) * Murder in Tarsis (FR tie-in Dragonlance novel; 1999) * Murder in Halruaa (1996) Netheril Trilogy By Clayton Emery. * Sword Play (1996) * Dangerous Games (1996) * Mortal Consequences (1998) Neverwinter Novels set around the same events as the 2013 MMORPG computer game Neverwinter. Brimstone Angels Series By Erin M. Evans. * Brimstone Angels (November 2011) * Brimstone Angels: Lesser Evils (EBook, December 2012) The Neverwinter Saga By R.A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden). * Gauntlgrym (October 2010) * Neverwinter (October 2011) * Charon's Claw (August 2012) * The Last Threshold (March 2013) The Nobles By David Cook, Victor Milan, Mark Anthony, Brian Thomson, Paul Kidd, and Lynn Abbey. * King Pinch (1995) * War in Tethyr (1995) * Escape from Undermountain (1996) * The Mage in the Iron Mask (1996) * The Council of Blades (1996) * The Simbul's Gift (1997) Paths of Darkness By R. A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden). * The Silent Blade (1998) * The Spine of the World (1999) * Servant of the Shard (The Sellswords 1; 2000) * Sea of Swords (2001) The Priests By Bruce R. Cordell, Dave Gross & Don Bassingthwaite, Kameron M. Franklin (winner of the WotC Open Call), and Richard Lee Byers. * Lady of Poison (July 2004) * Mistress of the Night (December 2004) * Maiden of Pain (Subject of the 2003 novel Open Call; June 2005) * Queen of the Depths (September 2005) Return of the Archwizards By Troy Denning. * The Summoning (March 2001) * The Siege (December 2001) * The Sorcerer (November 2002) Rise of the Underdark * Sword of the Gods: Spinner of Lies (Ebook, June 2012), by Bruce R. Cordell * Prince of Ravens (Ebook, July 2012), by Richard Baker * Spider and Stone (Ebook, November 2012), by Jaleigh Johnson The Rogues By Edward Bolme, Richard Lee Byers, Voronica Whitney-Robinson, and Don Bassingthwaite. * The Alabaster Staff (2003) * The Black Bouquet (2003) * The Crimson Gold (2003) * The Yellow Silk (2004) Sage of Shadowdale By Ed Greenwood. * Elminster Must Die (August 2010) * Bury Elminster Deep (August 2011) * Elminster Enraged (September 2012) Scions of Arrabar Trilogy By Thomas M. Reid. * The Sapphire Crescent (November 2003) * The Ruby Guardian (November 2004) * The Emerald Scepter (August 2005) The Sellswords By R.A. Salvatore (featuring Artemis Entreri). * Servant of the Shard (Paths of Darkness 3; September 2005) * Promise of the Witch-King (October 2005) * Road of the Patriarch (October 2006) Sembia: Gateway to the Realms By Ed Greenwood, Clayton Emery, Paul S. Kemp, Richard Lee Byers, Dave Gross, Lisa Smedman, and Voronica Whitney-Robinson. * The Halls of Stormweather: A Novel in Seven Parts (2000) ** "The Burning Chalice" ** "Song of Chaos" ** "Night School" ** "The Price" ** "Thirty Days" ** "Ressurection" ** "Skin Deep" * Shadow's Witness (2000) * The Shattered Mask (2001) * Black Wolf (2001) * Heirs of Prophecy (2002) * Sands of the Soul (2002) * Lord of Stormweather (2003) Shadowbane Series By Erik Scott de Bie. * Downshadow (April 2009) * Shadowbane (September 2011) * Shadowbane: Eye of Justice (Ebook, September 2012) Shandril's Saga By Ed Greenwood. * Spellfire (1988) * Crown of Fire (The Harpers 9; 1994) * Hand of Fire (2002) The Shadow of the Avatar Trilogy By Ed Greenwood (featuring Elminster). * Shadows of Doom (1995) * Cloak of Shadows (1995) * All Shadows Fled (1995) Songs & Swords By Elaine Cunningham. * Elfshadow (The Harpers 2; 1991) * Elfsong (The Harpers 8; 1994) * Silver Shadows (The Harpers 13; 1996) * Thornhold (The Harpers 16; 1998) * The Dream Spheres (1999) * Reclamation (canceled) Starlight & Shadows By Elaine Cunningham. * Daughter of the Drow (1995) * Tangled Webs (1996) * Windwalker (2003) Stone of Tymora Trilogy By R. A. Salvatore and Geno Salvatore. * The Stowaway (July 2009) * The Shadowmask (October 2010) * The Sentinels (August 2011) The Sundering * The Companions (August 2013), by R. A. Salvatore, featuring Drizzt Do'Urden * The Godborn (October 2013), by Paul S. Kemp, featuring Erevis Cale's son, Vasen Cale) * The Adversary (December 2013), by Erin M. Evans * The Reaver (February 2014), by Richard Lee Byers * The Sentinel (April 2014), by Troy Denning * The Herald (June 2014), by Ed Greenwood, featuring Elminster) Sword of the Gods By Bruce R. Cordell. * Sword of the Gods (April 2011) * Sword of the Gods: Spinner of Lies (Ebook, June 2012) The Threat from the Sea Trilogy By Mel Odom. * Rising Tide (1999) * Under Fallen Stars (1999) * The Sea Devil's Eye (2000) Transitions By R.A. Salvatore (featuring Drizzt Do'Urden). * The Orc King (October 2007) * The Pirate King (October 2008) * The Ghost King (October 2009) The Twilight Giants By Troy Denning. * The Ogre's Pact (1994) * The Giant Among Us (1995) * The Titan of Twilight (1995) The Twilight War By Paul S. Kemp. * Shadowbred (November 2006) * Shadowstorm (August 2007) * Shadowrealm (December 2008) Unbroken Chain By Jaleigh Johnson. * Unbroken Chain (July 2010) * Unbroken Chain: The Darker Road (July 2011) War of the Spider Queen With R. A. Salvatore as supervising editor. * Dissolution (July 2002), by Richard Lee Byers * Insurrection (December 2002), by Thomas M. Reid * Condemnation (May 2003), by Richard Baker * Extinction (January 2004), by Lisa Smedman * Annihilation (July 2004), by Philip Athans * Resurrection (April 2005), by Paul S. Kemp Watercourse Trilogy By Philip Athans. * Whisper of Waves (November 2005) * Lies of Light (September 2006) * Scream of Stone (June 2007) The Wilds *''The Fanged Crown'' (January 2009), by Jenna Helland *''The Restless Shore'' (May 2009), by James P. Davis *''The Edge of Chaos'' (August 2009), by Jak Koke *''Wrath of the Blue Lady'' (December 2009), by Mel Odom The Wizards By Steven E. Schend, James P. Davis, Bruce R. Cordell and Mark Sehestedt. * Blackstaff (July 2006) * Bloodwalk (July 2006) * Darkvision (September 2006) * Frostfell (December 2006) The Year of Rogue Dragons By Richard Lee Byers. * The Rage (April 2004) * The Rite (January 2005) * The Ruin (May 2006) Other titles * Dawnbringer (Samantha Henderson, May 2011) * Death Masks (Ed Greenwood, June 2016) * Evermeet: Island of Elves (Elaine Cunningham, April 1998) * The Gilded Rune (Lisa Smedman, July 2012) * The Glass Prison (Monte Cook, April 1999) * Once Around the Realms (Brian Thomson, May 1995) * Pool of Radiance: Ruins of Myth Drannor (Carrie A. Bebris; based on the computer game, September 2001) * Sandstorm (Christopher Rowe, March 2011) * The Rose of Sarifal (Paulina Claiborne, May 2012) * The Shadow Stone (Richard Baker, September 1998) * Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters (Ed Greenwood, August 1999) * Venom in Her Veins (Tim Pratt, March 2012) References Category:Novel series Category:Lists of products Category:Lists Category:Novels Category:Books